


Sterek iPod Drabbles

by DeviousPaleKitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First time writting one, I can't write short things so this almost killed me ten times, M/M, iPod Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousPaleKitten/pseuds/DeviousPaleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as it says in the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek iPod Drabbles

Directions  
1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4\. Do ten of these, then post them.  
*************************************************

Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Paring: Sterek  
******************************************************

1

~Sugarcult – How Does It Feel~

Stiles sat back in Harris’ class, casually avoiding Derek who sat a row to his right. He was done with that rat bastard good. After what Derek had said to him about being not good for his image. Pshhh, yeah, ok Sir Jock-strap. That wasn’t the first time he told Stiles that before dragging him to some dark on-clove or janitor’s closet to get his rocks off. He significantly avoided him for the entire period before the bell rang and Stiles hopped up, ignoring Derek looking at him and looking like he wanted to talk to him. Stiles was met up by Erica outside the class room and she pulled him in to a hungry kiss that was sure to have drawn everyone’s attention. When he pulled away he smirked Derek’s way and headed on to his next class.

*

2

~30 Seconds to Mars – This is War~

The Alpha pack was really something else. Something else entirely that they were in no way prepared to face. But they were going to try. Allison enlisted her dad who got his hunter friends in to it. “Warn them,” Derek had told Allison and Chris,” Warn everyone that this war is going down and prepare themselves. They might not make it out alive.” The morning of the big show down, everyone was on edge, waiting in the clearing of the woods. They were ready. Stiles stood next to Derek, a gun in one hand, and the other reaching out to grab Derek’s unclawed hand, squeezing it. Derek just nodded at him and squeezed his hand back. They could do this. All of them could fight together as one. The war shall be won. In this brave new world, they were already to fight for the death and prove what was right.

*

3

~All American Rejects – Breakin’~

From the beginning ,Derek had told him to just hold on. As long as he held on tight then everything would be ok. But it was a lie. All of it was a lie. When he came to the loft and saw Derek with Jennifer, tossing and turning in the throes of passion. Dammit, the door wasn’t even locked! Stiles had to go about like he didn’t know what was going on, act like he didn’t wanna flinch every time Derek touched him. Act like he didn’t see how he looked at Jennifer and get flashes of the two of them together. That lying cheating scumbag of a werewolf! Stiles now knew what the heart was for, what its only use was. All it did was break and make you feel like you were worthy of someone. Why hadn’t Derek locked the fucking door?! Then maybe he wouldn’t have seen anything, he could keep going along in blissful ignorance. Damn it!

*

4

~Jack’s Mannequin - Swim~

There were times where Stiles just felt like sinking, you know? Like it all just piled too much on his shoulders and if he just gave in and dropped then it would all just be so much easier. But he couldn’t show it, no he had to stay strong for Scott and his dad, and now Derek. But it was like the time he held Derek in the pool for two hours, how long could he really stay afloat? In the dark times when he was seriously thinking about the currents of his life dragging him under he’ll think of his dad and how much he needs him. Or Scott, his brother from another mother, how could Scott get through this wolf shit without something there for him too? And Derek, poor, poor, lovely Derek who has lost everything and found so much again in Stiles. How could Stiles let him down? How could Stiles let any of them down? He could do this, he could head his head above, especially with the hand reaching for him to help him out of the depths. He could do this. With them making sure he doesn’t sink.

*

5

~Ministry of Magic – Old Enough To Die~

It was funny some times when Stiles remembers their just 16, after everything they’ve seen and dealt with it makes him feel like a wise old Crone sometimes. They were making final preparations before the lunar eclipse and Stiles was with Isaac out in the woods, subtly tracking Scott with the Alpha pack. He knew that with everything that was going to happen with the eclipse, and Cora already so deathly ill, that a lot of this was riding on their plan. The wind was blowing bitterly, but Stiles knew he could handle it, he’s handled a lot worse. The chance of them dying during this thing was substantial, but after everything they’ve been through, he knew that if they were old enough to fight then they were old enough to die. Isaac gave him the signal to move, and they were on their way.

*

6

~Breaking Benjamin- I Will Not Bow~

Stiles still had nightmares when Gerard had him, Erica, and Boyd in the basement, beating them while they were tied up. He wanted info on Derek and the pack and Stiles refused .He did not just hold a 200 pound werewolf in the water for two hours just for said werewolf to die at the hands of a hunter, dammit! So they beat him, but he refused to say anything, no matter how much it hurt, or how much blackness clouded his vision. Stiles had learned too much about standing for what he believed it, especially of he was standing up to a werewolf while disclosing those beliefs, and there was no way a hunter was going to get him to abandon them. So he held his tongue, he would survive this. Stiles would not bend and cave for grandpa psychotic geriatric.

*

7

~Yellowcard-Ocean Avenue~  
There’s a street in Beacon Hills call Ocean Avenue, but there was no ocean within three hundred years. But there was a café that Derek met the most extraordinary boy. His name was Stiles and he had no recollection of the meaning of sleep. They spent just about every waking hour together doing crazy shit, kissing, and every other thing you can do with your mouth someone’s body. But when they graduated high school they lost touch, going to different universities. Derek sometimes thinks about Stiles, the funny, odd, sweet boy when they were 16, dreaming about running off together. He remembers telling him good bye, Stiles begging him not to go, not to say good bye that night. Good bye was final. Derek wished he could find him now, maybe things would get better.

*

 

8

~All Time Low-Time Bomb~

Derek and Stiles were a combustible pair. There was such a spark between them, so much chemistry that it’s potable. It was raw, uncontrolled, and one them was all ways fingering the pin of the grenade that was their relationship, always tempted to pull it but knowing better not to. Scott called them a time bomb, Lydia said it was only so long better they were attacking each other’s face and ripping off clothes. Stiles always rolled his eyes and went off on their current supernatural hunt. He was forever saving Derek’s skin, and vice versa, pulling each other out of the wreckage just to start all over again. Always destined to explode, the two of them. Always watching the timer counting down in each other’s eyes.

*

9

~303 (feat. Neon Hitch) - Follow Me Down~

When Stiles found out about wolves, yes he was surprised. Hell, who wouldn’t be, life wasn’t some Hollywood movie, this stuff didn’t just happen. But when he met Derek, he really didn’t care anymore. Derek saved him from the Alpha and just looked at him, eyes boring into his and uttered “Follow me.” And Stiles did. Derek drug him back to his burnt out shell of a house and down his rabbit hole of supernatural belief and knowledge. Again, Stiles had no problem with it. He’d be the Alice to Derek’s Wonderland anytime. Just don’t put him in a blue dress and start braining his hair, ok? That is not why he grew it out!

*

10

~Pink-Sober~

When Stiles drug Scott out to get drunk after he and Allison broke up the first time, it was not the first time he had gotten drunk. He was quite a natural by this point, easier to sneak liqueur out of the cabinet than to actually talk about his problems to his dad or best friend. He wasn’t so bad until Scott got bit; now he felt that was the only think keeping him going—numbing himself just to real with the rude awakening of the supernatural world. He tried to heed it off, to quit cold turnkey, he knew what he was doing to himself, but then the quiet and the darkness start to whisper to him to come and play. His life was spinning out of control; he didn’t know which was up any more. He couldn’t find himself anymore, not the real one. Derek noticed. He caught Stiles once or twice, and Stiles explained how safe he felt way up there, up high where nothing could touch him. Derek just held him, telling him they’d get him a new vice, a new addiction he could handle. When Stiles asked what Derek just shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
